El nuevo domador de dragones
by AtlSaints9405
Summary: Tras la guerra, Draco Malfoy se aleja de todo lo que tuvo que ver con ella e Inglaterra y se va a Rumania... DM/CW


**Recordatorio: Todos los personajes, criaturas y capacidades mías no son mías, sino de JK Rowling...**

**Es un Slash, relación Hombre-Hombre, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, no lo leas**

**Es un Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy. Otra vez, si no te gusta, no lo leas**

**Y es un post Hogwarts, Postguerra y son pequeños momentos en la relación.**

* * *

><p>Un chico rubio con los ojos grises como el acero entró al asqueroso bar intentando ocultarse de la lluvia por unos instantes. Su camiseta desteñida goteaba a chorros sobre el piso casi destrozado. Sus pantalones raídos pesaban más a cada paso que daba por el agua que se había filtrado en las costuras. No llevaba zapatos, esos los había dejado en antes de aparecerse en ese lugar, total le molestaban más de lo que le aliviaban el dolor de los roces contra el suelo. Su cuerpo tenía pequeñas convulsiones provocadas por el terrible frío que seguía en su interior.<p>

Revisó la cantidad de personas que habían en el bar e hizo un ademan de sonrisa al notar que no habían más que un hombre borracho en una esquina y una pareja de personas que se besaban sobre una silla, lo mejor era que todos suficientemente alejados de la barra como para pasar desapercibido ante ellos en su caminata.

Recorrió el camino que lo separaba de la barra y puso una moneda de oro. No le quedaba mucho más para sobrevivir, pero en realidad necesitaba ese trago.

A veces, mantenerse vivo apestaba.

Escuchó unos pasos a su lado, el chico que estaba besándose con la que parecía ser su novia estaba a su lado y parecía querer llamar la atención del vendedor.

No necesitó más que unos segundos para reconocerlo. El cabello rojo. Las pecas por toda la cara. Los ojos azules llenos de burla. Era más que evidente que era un…

-Weasley, qué pasó. ¿tu novia se hartó de escucharte hablar de lo mucho que te gustaría follarte a un dragón?

-¿qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Creí que a los mortífagos como tú los dejan encerrados en Azkaban

-¿perdón? ¿cuál comadreja de la camada eres? Mira que ustedes son tantos que ni siquiera puedo aprenderme el nombre de uno de ustedes, Weasley.

Charlie Weasley, porque Draco sí sabía cuál de los Wealey era, entrecerró los ojos y dijo tomando sus bebidas

-siempre es divertido ver como los grandes caen, Malfoy

-no he caído.-_no todavía, al menos_. Agregó en su mente.

-mírate-Draco se sonrojó al sentir la mirada del Weasley sobre él-si no hubieses sido tan maldito, tal vez sentiría lastima por ti. Malfoy

El Weasel murmuró antes de alejarse de él con sus jodidas copas a besarse con su puta novia.

En ese preciso momento Draco quiso llevarle la contraria más que nunca a alguien.

Le demostraría al Weasley que él no estaba acabado y que tendría que esperar una eternidad para ver la caída de un Malfoy.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Un chico pelirrojo, que había tenido un día asqueroso y cargaba un humor de perros, entró a la oficina de su jefe. Ya iba a irse y estaba en su deber informarle a Robertson a quienes había dejado en el turno de noche para cuidar a los dragones. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un joven apoyado sobre la gran mesa que dividia la silla del jefe de la de los empleados mientras le susurraba alguna cosa que pareció encender las mejillas del hombre mayor.

Se aclaró la garganta suavemente para llamar la atención de ambos.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer quién era el joven que hablaba con su jefe. Ahora se veía diferente a la última vez. Seguía tan delgado como antes. Pero ahora esa delgadez iba acompañada de ropa lo suficientemente pegada como para hacer que se viera bien. Su cabello, que había sido largo y muy desarreglado la última vez que lo vio, estaba atrapado en un lazo gris como el color de sus ojos. Su piel ya no estaba tan pálida como antes y ahora poseía un extraño color sonrosado.

-¿Weasley, a qué has venido?-Robertson parecía enojado por la molesta revisión a su… ¿amante?

-Ya envié a casa a los otros chicos y Vlosak, Trapatov y Djunov se quedaron a cubrir los turnos de noche

-¿te irás ya, Weasley?

-uhm… sí

-¿podrías darle un recorrido por los campamentos?-señaló al chico rubio-creo que necesitamos carne nueva entre nuestros trabajadores

-bien

-que idiota. Te lo presento. Se llama Draco Malfoy

Charlie se mordió la lengua para no decirle a su jefe que sabía quién era el chico y que no entendía qué haría Draco Malfoy, el peor estudiante de la historia de Cuidado de creaturas mágicas, como entrenador de dragones. En lugar de eso murmuró:

-un placer.

*-*-* CW/DM*-*-*

Draco intentó lanzar una mirada de odio a la bestia que estaba frente suyo, pero no le salió más que una carcajada.

El dragón era una cría de Ridgeback Noruego. Exactamente la cría del dragón que Potter sacó de Hogwarts cuando estaba en primer año: Norberto o bueno Norberta, porque los chicos del campamento le explicaron que era una hembra.

Él era el encargado de vigilar su crianza y de evaluar sus capacidad para volar y lanzar fuego, habilidades que el dragón no hacia más que presumirlas mientras volaba a su alrededor y lanzaba chispas de fuego que formaban dibujos en el suelo.

-Ares, baja ahora mismo-gritó al dragón que ahora parecía estarse pavoneando dando volteretas en el aire como si estuviera sobre una escoba

Tomó su principal herramienta y ventaja, una Nimbus de rayo que le había regalado Vladislak Robertson hacía unas semanas, y voló hasta alcanzar a la cría, quien no podía llegar muy lejos porque apenas era un pequeño bebé.

El dragón lo miró tal y como un niño miraría a un padre que le interrumpió la diversión y Draco dijo intentando controlar sus ganas de reírse.

-me pagan por controlarte, pequeño. No puedo dejarte volar libremente

Pudo sentir la decepción del dragón pero tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ofrecerle al dragón continuar con su vuelo.

-mira, pronto vamos a volar juntos.-el dragón dio una voltereta-pero ese día no será hoy. Bajemos

Unos minutos después Draco ya tenía al pequeño dragón en el suelo sguiendolo tranquilamente hacia las cuadras* de los dragones jóvenes. Estas se caracterizaban por ser un lugar adecuado solo para ellos en el cual se les proveía la comida y un espacio para descansar mientras no estuvieran ocupados.

-Malfoy, por qué sacaste a Ares-escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas

-Weasley, no tengo tiempo para tus reproches-Draco lo ignoró. Con el tiempo se había vuelto muy bueno en ignorar a las personas que podían atacarlo

-soy tu superior directo.-Weasley parecía divertido al ver la mirada perpleja de Draco-tienes que darme una explicación

-bien, Weasley-Draco se recostó contra la pared fingiendo estar muy tranquilo, cosa que no sentía para nada-Ares estaba deprimido así que decidí sacarlo de su horrible encierro. Nos distrajimos un rato y comenzamos a volar-no le contó que quien comenzó a volar fue Ares y él tuvo que seguirlo, sabía que Weasley hallaría una forma para hacerlo ver mal-. lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir

-bien.-Draco hizo ademán de irse. Una mano de Weasley sobre su hombro hizo suficiente para detenerlo

-¿qué quieres?

-hablé con los chicos.-Draco asintió-dicen que estoy siendo muy injusto contigo. Claro, ellos no saben cómo fue que te contrataron.-agregó. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse enojado a pesar de que sabía que el pelirrojo decía la verdad ¿qué pensarían sus compañeros si supieran que él fue contratado porque era el amante del jefe?

»mira,-Charlie dijo levantándolo de su sueño-lo siento, puede que te parezca un idiota, y probablemente lo haya sido, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo. No eres tan malo como me contaban y yo no soy tan malo como parezco ¿te parece?

Weasley se pasó la mano por ese cabello desordenado, algo que hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso, y Draco tuvo curiosidad por pasar su mano por esa cabeza y saber cuál era el efecto mágico ella.

-no hay problema-dijo fríamente- estoy seguro que eso hará mejor el ambiente en el trabajo

-genial-Draco volvió a alejarse, pero Weasley volvió a detenerlo. Esta vez solo con una pregunta murmurada tan suavemente que se sorprendió de haberla escuchado-¿sigues saliendo con él?

Esa fue una pregunta que no quiso responder en ese momento

*-*-* CW/DM*-*-*

Charlie bajó de la escoba sin ocultar su enojo. Encima suyo podía ver como Malfoy revoloteaba en el aire rodeado de sus compañeros de trabajo con la Snitch dorada todavía atrapada en sus manos. Era la tercera vez que invitaban a Malfoy a uno de sus juegos de Quidditch y la primera vez que él era derrotado en la competencia por la Snitch en casi 6 años.

-creo que alguien es un mal perdedor-gritó Per, uno de los chicos que compartían turno nocturno con él

levantó el dedo del medio a su amigo y continuó por su camino.

Unos minutos después fue interceptado por Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-si quieres te dejo la Snitch

-mira, Malfoy. Si viniste a presumirme tu victoria…

Su voz se fue menguando conforme notaba que Malfoy ahora estaba muy cerca de él. Tan cerca que pudo notar las pequeñas manchas azules que bailaban en sus ojos grises, como las largas pestañas rubias cubrían sus ojos haciéndolos más seductores, el pequeño lunar que estaba justo al lado de su ceja… Dios, podría quedarse viendo esos ojos durante una eternidad. Pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento Malfoy decidió pasarse la lengua por el labio superior y esa acción fue la que reclamó toda su atención, observó esos labios delgados y rosados que parecían estarle rogando que posara sus labios sobre ellos para luego profanarlos con su lengua, con sus dientes y de todas las formas posibles.

Se acercó aun más. Ahora sus frentes se chocaban al igual que sus narices. En ese momento notó las pequeñas pecas que estaban sobre la nariz del rubio, quiso contarlas, una a una, mientras las señalaba con su lengua.

-Charlie-Draco gimió su nombre, era tan erotico que pudo sentir como pantalón se iba volviendo más y más incómodo

-voy a besarte.-Malfoy asintió, Charlie tomó sus caderas y las juntó. Ambos gimieron al sentir la dureza del otro

Cruzó la distancia que los separaba y rozó sus labios.

El primer beso fue solo un toque para probarse mutuamente, confirmar que el otro no iba a arrepentirse, que lo que estaban haciendo era real.

El segundo fue otra cosa, lleno de necesidad, de hambre, ganas de tomar todo lo que podían de ambos pero al mismo tiempo de brindarle al otro. Hubieron dientes, labios rotos, mucha lengua y, por desgracia, demasiada saliva. Pero eso era algo que se iba a corregir si practicaban.

-vamos a mi apartamento-Charlie apresó a Draco contra su cuerpo con el fin de aparecerlos a ambos con solo un asentimiento por parte del menor

-Malfoy,-la secretaria de Robertson apareció-te llaman

Charlie apretó su agarre contra el rubio. No pensaba soltarlo, acababan de besarse y, en serio, quería seguir haciéndolo, no quería quedarse solo mientras lo imaginaba con su jefe haciendo nadie sabe qué cosas con Draco.

-tengo que irme-Malfoy se movió dentro de sus brazos. Charlie lo soltó con renuencia-¿nos vemos mañana?

Malfoy pareció tan ilusionado que Charlie no se sintió capaz de reprocharle. Así que rozó sus labios

-sí, nos vemos mañana

Charlie fingió seguir sonriendo mientras veía como el chico que le atraía iba a tener sexo con su jefe.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

-Ares, no vayas tan rápido que estoy hablando contigo-Draco gritó a la cría de Riddeback que atravesaba el aire rápidamente.

Su relación con el dragón estaba mejorando exponencialmente conforme pasaba el tiempo, muchos de sus compañeros decían que eso era porque él también era un dragón así que se llevaba muy bien con ellos.

Pero a pesar de que se llevaban bien, Ares pareció no querer seguir escuchándolo hablar sobre su "relación" con Charlie Weasley. Y como la creatura era lo más cercano a un amigo para Draco, tendría que seguir soportando todas esas fastidiosas conversaciones.

Para ese momento, las cosas con Charlie estaban bien, o al menos lo bien que se puede estar cuando tu novio es el amante del jefe. Mejor dicho estaba estable. No conversaban sobre temas que pusieran en peligro su pequeño mundo idílico, evitaban hablar sobre lo que Draco hacía cada vez que iba a la oficina de Robertson, si rozaban temas como el futuro, la familia o el pasado, buscaban una forma para rodearlos tranquilamente, se mantenían constantemente concentrados con temas como el trabajo, sus compañeros, partidos de Quidditch, las locuras que hacia Ares, cosa que le encantaba al dragón, entre otros.

Draco sentía que con cada día que pasaba Charlie le gustaba más y más. Había notado que era guapo hacia mucho tiempo y sabía que el pelirrojo había empezado a notarlo, si tenía suerte, un poco antes de que comenzara su relación. Y por ello era muy conciente de que por primera vez en su vida él iba a ser el primero de la relación en muchas cosas y lo más probable es que por ello terminará sufriendo como un tonto. Pero por alguna razón sentía que eso valía la pena para él.

-no puedo dejar de sentir celos de Ares. Le hablas más que a mí-le dijo Charlie cuando ambos estaban acostados sobre el sofá mientras veían una película muggle

-claro que no-Draco besó la mejilla de su amante-no paso tanto tiempo en el trabajo

-bueno, tal vez hables más conmigo. Pero estoy seguro de que quieres más a ese bicho que a mí

Draco fingió pensar en la respuesta. Charlie le miró divertido y pausó la película en medio del orgasmo fingido de Sally. Draco le golpeó el brazo

-¿y eso por qué fue?

-porque no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de pausar la película en ese momento

-pero ni siquiera la estamos viendo.-Draco volvió a golpearle

-ahora vamos a tener que volver a pasar la escena completa-dijo tomando el control del aparato

-¡No! ¿qué hice para merecer eso?

Draco se burló. Sabía que Charlie odiaba las comedias románticas y que prefería mucho más estar viendo una película como Rambo.

-no debes pausar las películas en su mejor momento. Volvamos a verla

-oye, todavía no me has dicho a quién quieres más. ¿al bicho o a mí?

-Eso es obvio. Ares nunca pausaria la escena del orgasmo de Sally

-Ares nunca vería esa película contigo, Malfoy-Charlie murmuró arrinconándolo. Draco se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Inmediatamente el pelirrojo pasó su dedo índice por el para separar sus dientes de su labio.

»no hagas eso, a menos que quieras quedarte metido en mi cama durante lo que quede del fin de semana

-estamos en domingo

-bueno, lo que quede del domingo

-son las ocho de la noche

-pues lo que quede de ella.-Charlie lo besó con fuerza y luego dijo con la voz ronca-a menos que desees un cambio de castigo y te deje en mi cama durante una semana

Volvió a besarlo y Draco tuvo que darle play a la película para que el sonido callara esa pequeña voz al interior de su cabeza diciéndole que estaba jodido.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Charlie nunca había sido celoso. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba la razón, él decía que no necesitaba serlo. Sus parejas sabían lo que él podría ofrecerles y si para ellos no era suficiente podían irse cuando quisieran. Jamás tuvo el impulso de golpear a un hombre para recuperar a su pareja, él era de los que al ser engañados simplemente se iban y luego enviaban una carta diciéndole a la pareja en cuestión que todo había terminado.

Hasta ahora.

Estaba celoso de Robertson.

Siempre sentía un ruido, como el de un lápiz golpeando su cabeza, resonando en sus oídos cada vez que escuchaba que Draco iba a salir con el hombre. Pero lo había controlado.

Hasta ahora.

Porque era muy distinto imaginar lo que hacían esos dos cuando estaban solos a estar viéndolo en primera fila.

Roberston sentado sobre su mesa mientras Draco lo cabalgaba lánguidamente. El rubio se arqueaba conforme pasaba el tiempo y soltaba pequeños gemidos que no hicieron más que molestar a Charlie. Esos gemidos eran suyos, los labios que los emitían también, sus gestos, la piel que tocaba, todo y cada una de las cosas que hiciera el rubio eran suyas.

Su jefe pareció notar su presencia porque abrió los ojos y le sonrió burlonamente.

En ese momento Charlie se dio cuenta.

Él lo sabía.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Draco subió las escaleras que lo separaban del apartamento de Charlie. Había tenido un día terrible. Vladislak le había tenido en su oficina durante casi toda la tarde mientras lo tomaba de todas las formas posibles y luego lo había llevado al apartamento donde se suponía que Draco vivía y volvió a tomarlo antes de invitarlo a salir a un restaurante en San Petesburgo.

Todo ese tiempo no hizo más que preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Charlie, si la estaba pasando mejor que él, si había comprado las palomitas que habían acordado para hacer la maratón de Star Wars que habían marcado para mañana en compañía de sus amigos. Quería poder hablar con él, contarle cómo le había terminado de ir ese día, lo mucho que había avanzado Ares en el vuelo y que había conseguido un nuevo huevo e iba a tener que cuidarlo hasta que se rompiera para cedérselo a otro de los chicos. También quería escucharlo, y valla que Draco era de la clase de personas que amaban escuchar su voz, saber cómo le había ido, qué cosa interesante había ocurrido al exterior, si el equipo de Charlie había ganado el partido de Quidditch.

Pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Cuando llegó, Charlie estaba tirado sobre el sofá con una botella de Vodka de las nubes en su mano. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos como si estuviera controlando sus ganas de dormirse mientras esperaba a alguien. Era evidente que había salido, tenía la chaqueta de cuero que utilizaba cada vez que iban al bar donde se encontraron por primera vez, su pantalón estaba entre abierto dejando ver los calzoncillos blancos que le gustaba utilizar. Se hubiese visto sexy si no fuera porque apenas lo vio entrar Charlie se levantó del sofá y lo apresó contra la puerta.

-al fin viniste.-arrastraba las palabras. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba borracho-¿sabes qué hora es?

-estas borracho

-no, son las tres de la mañana, Malfoy. ¿dónde estabas?

El aliento de su novio golpeaba directamente sobre su nariz. Draco tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-Charlie, estás borracho. Vamos a dormir

-volviste a equivocarte ¿por qué estas tan despistado? Ambos sabemos muy bien las respuestas-mordió su labio hasta que a Draco le salieron pequeñas gotas de sangre

-sé que te vas a arrepentir mañana de esta conversación…-murmuró. No sabía si era para Charlie o para convencerse a sí mismo

-no, Malfoy. No lo voy a hacer. ¿sabes dónde estuve yo?

Draco intentó alejar a Charlie. No quería tener la conversación que se avecinaba. No así. No teniendo a su pareja borracho encima suyo destilando todo su rencor hacia él. No se sentía bien. No era correcto.

-Malfoy, tienes que intentar responder mis preguntas-volvió a morderle el labio. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos hasta que el dolor menguó. Apenas el pelirrojo lo soltó negó con la cabeza.

-tienes que utilizar palabras, Malfoy-le mordió nuevamente. Esta vez mucho más fuerte

-no, Charlie-Draco apretó los ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿no qué?

-no sé dónde estuviste-y tampoco me interesa, quiso agregar pero Charlie mordió su oreja

-bueno, Draco. Tras verte cabalgar a mi jefe hasta el cansancio,-dijo sobre su oído. Draco negó con la cabeza. Eso era imposible, ellos siempre se protegían de ser vistos-cállate, te estoy contando mi día.

»fui a ese asqueroso bar, ya sabes, esos lugares que son poca cosa para alguien como tú, estuve buscando a alguien para follar. Te engañaría. Lo sé.-agregó ante la mirada dolida de Draco-pero eso es mucho mejor que ser el imbécil engañado

-siempre supiste que…

-¿qué, Malfoy?-Charlie lo lanzó sobre el sofá y se sentó a horcadas sobre su cuerpo. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había pasado con Charlie, Draco tuvo miedo-¿antes de meterme contigo tenia que saber que seguirias con mi jefe?-rasgó la camiseta de Draco hasta abrirla por completo-que gemirías ante su toque,-mordió uno de sus pezones mientras abría los pantalones. Draco siguió forcejeando sin notar que las lágrimas se habían escapado y comenzaron a recorrer su cara-que lo besarías,-Charlie lo levantó hasta dejarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas-que te correrías con él.

-Charlie…-suplicó

En ese momento el pelirrojo pareció volver en sí. Draco soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando vio como Charlie se alejaba del sofá hacia la esquina más alejada de él. Había estado asustado. Creyó que Charlie iba a… mierda, no iba a volver a pensar eso, era una discusión, como cualquiera de las discusiones que todas las parejas tienen.

Se arregló la ropa y recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de Charlie. Él lloraba suavemente, como se hubiese asustado más que Draco ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Draco besó su nuca y dijo suavemente.

-te amo, Charlie y si lo que necesitas es follar con otro, lo entenderé

-no puedo hacerlo-dijo entre sollozos

-¿no puedes qué?-Draco temió que le dijera que no puede seguir con él

-no te engañé, Malfoy. Todos los chicos con quienes me encontraba parecían ser nada comparado contigo.-se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó- Estoy jodido. Tú me jodiste Malfoy

Draco sabía que no debía sentirse por escuchar esa frase, pero sí lo hacia. O almenos lo hizo hasta que Charlie se alejó de él y murmuró las seis palabras que más lo aterrorizaban.

-tienes que elegir. Él o yo

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Charlie atravesó la cuadra de los dragones jóvenes. Estaba de buen humor, uno que no había tenido desde la última discusión con Draco. Desde hacia una semana no hablaba con él y se encargaba de descargar toda su furia con sus compañeros. Nunca con los Dragones, ellos eran su gran amor.

Ahora ya podía volver a sonreír alegremente. En su puño estaba una nota de Draco. Solo eran dos palabras, pero estas lo hacían más feliz que cualquier carta que hubiese recibido en toda su vida, incluso que aquella que decía que había sido aceptado como entrenador de dragones en Rumania.

Escuchó unos susurros donde se suponía que estaba el lugar de Ares y corrió hasta llegar a el espacio. Allí, Draco pasaba la mano una y otra vez por la espalda del dragón malherido mientras murmuraba unas cuantas palabras de alivio. Ares mantenía la cabeza baja, pequeñas gotas de sangre escapaban de su boca cada cierta cantidad de segundos, el suelo estaba completamente lleno de sangre.

Estaba herido

-¿qué ocurrió?

Draco siguió acariciando a Ares como si él no hubiese entrado al lugar. Charlie se acercó al rubio y el dragón. No entendía nada. ¿qué había pasado con Ares? ¿por qué Draco lo ignoraba?

-Draco…-ubicó su mano sobre su hombro

-vete de aquí, Charlie

-no voy a irme hasta que…

-Draco, ya hablé con el veterinario.-Robertson apareció por la puerta acercándose al dragón por el otro lado-Nos dio la suficiente cantidad de pociones como para una semana.

-¿y si no mejora en una semana?-Draco seguía con la mirada dirigida al dragón. Como si no le importara nada más que el animal.

-yo compraré más pociones, cariño-Robertson puso una mano sobre la de Draco y Charlie comenzó a sentir como un nudo apresaba su pecho impidiéndole respirar-. Weasley, ven a mi oficina

Robertson dijo levantándose de al lado de Draco, quien volvió a realizar las caricias sobre la espalda del dragón.

-bien

caminaron hacia las oficinas ante la atenta mirada de todos los chicos del trabajo sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Charlie se sintió incómodo, siempre había tenido una relación muy cordial con su jefe y generalmente buscaban temas para conversar, ahora sabía que pasara lo que pasara esa relación no existiría.

Se sentó sobre la mesa que estaba frente a la de su jefe esperando a que él fuera quien iniciara la conversación.

-Draco y yo seguimos saliendo-el hombre dijo con una sonrisa burlona que Charlie no tardó en devolver

-no lo creo-se aferró al papel que estaba sosteniendo.

-¿no me crees?-el hombre pareció más divertido que enojado-porque es verdad. Estuvimos follando hasta la madrugada cuando nos llegó el mensaje del ataque a Ares ¿sabes?

-por alguna razón su versión es muy incongruente con la realidad ¿sabe?

-¿entonces cual es la realidad, Weasley?

-él me eligió a mí. Lo sé

-entonces epxlicame algo de tu maravillosa conclusión. ¿Por qué estuve ayudándolo hace unos cuantos minutos? ¿Por qué pienso comprarle la medicina al dragón después de una semana? ¿Por qué dejó que lo llamara cariño y sostuviera su mano? Todo frente a ti, a quien eligió. Explicalo Weasley

Charlie apretó el papel entre sus manos hasta que sintió que se comenzaba a romper. Todo tenía una explicación, estaba seguro. Draco debía tener una razón para hacer las cosas, y esa razón no podía ser que regresó con el imbécil de Robertson.

Era imposible.

-quiero hablar con Draco

-él no quiere hablar contigo. Me dijo que tú no tenías ningún derecho a armar una escena porque tú le habías prácticamente terminado hace una semana.-Charlie entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras del hombre-también me contó sobre tu intento de violación, Weasley y que esa era la principal razón para alejarse de ti. Eres violento y tienes problemas para controlarte, me explicó.

-claro que no dijo eso

-sí lo dijo, Weasley. Hemos hablado durante horas y horas sobre ustedes dos, me explicó cómo fue que comenzaron a salir, de tu jodida renitencia Griffindor y lo mucho que te quejabas al principio. De que se conocían desde antes de él trabajar allí, incluso me explicó que él había sido compañero de clases de tu hermano menor.

»mira,-se pasó la mano por la cara como si estuviera cansado-lo siento por ti. sé que en muchos casos Draco puede ser atrayente y llamar tu atención lo suficiente como para poner tu carrera en riesgo. No hay problema con eso. eres un chico prometedor y te veo un futuro asombroso, incluso algún día podrías ser el administrador de tu propio criadero, pero ahora lo estás aruinando Charlie.

Entrecerró los ojos, no le daba confianza la actitud del hombre mayor.

-te haré una oferta. Renuncia y te daré todo lo que pidas. Una carta de recomendación, cien mil galeones, el control de una de mis empresas en Rusia. Cualquier cosa, salvo Draco, obviamente

-está muy equivocado si cree que renunciaré a Draco tan fácilmente

El hombre volvió a pasarse la mano por la cabeza, ahora parecía cansado.

-mira, yo no necesito que aceptes. Draco ya tomó una decisión y no la va a cambiar por más que lo molestes. Pero tampoco creo que sea correcto despedirte como si hubieses hecho mal tu trabajo. Esa es mi oferta. Eso o que te despida con recomendaciones negativas

-no se preocupe por eso. mi carta de renuncia le llegará mañana en la mañana-dijo fríamente-y no quiero ninguna de sus cosas.

Robertson le sonrió con condescendencia y Charlie tuvo el impulso de arrancarle esa sonrisa con un puño.

-Charlie, conozco a chicos como Draco. Yo también sufrí por ellos cuando era más joven y mucho más soñador. Es guapo, culto, divertido, capaz de brindarte sus propias opiniones con argumentos de peso, obvio que te enamoras de alguien así, pero ¿crees que eres el primero que cae bajo su red? ¿o el segundo? no lo eres.

»Personas como Draco Malfoy tienen prioridades diferentes a personas como nosotros, como el dinero, el honor, la alcurnia, la pureza de sangre. Lo sé, he pasado por millones de Dracos por toda mi vida ¿entiendes? No creo que quieras arruinar tu vida por él. No vale la pena

Charlie se pasó la mano por la cabeza nervioso. No iba a aceptar la oferta, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero conforme continuaba la conversación, su convicción sobre Draco iba flaqueando.

Decidió ir por la mejor opción para él. Dio la vuelta e ignorando a su jefe se dirigió hacia las cuadras, donde sabía que aun se encontraba Draco. Detrás de él escuchaba los pasos de Robertson intentando alcanzarlo. Llegó antes que él, solo por unos segundos. Vio al rubio murmurarle unas palabras a Ares antes de levantarse del suelo y dirigirse a él con una evidente mirada de desinterés

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Draco…-fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir antes de que Malfoy lo ignorara y fuera junto a Robertson

-se supone que hablarías con él y arreglarías el problema. No entiendo

-lo hice pero no puede entender que no quieres estar con él

-¿por qué?-Draco se burló-bueno, qué se puede esperar de un Weasley.-volvió a dirigirse a él -mira, me hiciste un ultimátum y yo ya decidí y no eres tú.

-claro que sí. Me lo enviaste en…

-vamos, Weasley-le cortó-no me vengas a hablar de ese pequeño papel que decía "te elegí". Fue un error. No era real. Vlad y yo quisimos probar que tan crédulo eras y bueno, demostraste serlo. Pero no es cierto. ¿qué harías tú conmigo? ¿Llevarme a uno de los bares de mala muerte que tanto te gustan? ¿o contar los galeones para enviar a tu madre y evitar que la pobre se muera de hambre?-se puso una mano en la barbilla-ahora que lo pienso tal vez no lo haga. Puede que les dé a comer a su hermano muerto. ¿cómo era que…?

Malfoy no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta porque ya había sido noqueado por el puño de un muy furioso Charlie. Detrás suyo escuchó como Ares gemía por el dolor de su protector.

-púdranse ambos-murmuró antes de irse de la caballeriza

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Draco volaba con Ares a su lado. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que sus heridas habían curado y ahora tenía que volver a entrenarlo para recorrer largos tramos. Debía hacerlo. Volar con Ares era su única oportunidad para salir del encierro en el que estaba.

Hasta ahora Ares parecía ser capaz de volar durante tres horas sin detenerse.

Necesitaba más tiempo.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

_A veces odiaba que sus hermanos fueran tan felices._

Podía escucharlos hablar entre ellos sobre sus hijos, sus familias, sus perfectas casas y sus compañeros. Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba sentir como ellos intentaban ocultar su exaltación solo para que él no se sintiera fuera de lugar. Como su madre murmuraba que necesitaba un poco de tiempo lejos de los dragones, una pareja estable y que todos debían tenerle paciencia.

Lo que más le enojó fue escuchar a las chicas planearle una cita para que pudiera acompañarlo a la boda de Dominique, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, con Dean Thomas, uno de los ex compañeros de clase de Ron.

-una compañegga de mi clase en Betabounx podía funcionar.-dijo Fleur-Se llama Danielle y siempre le gustaron las creaturas mágicas y todo lo que tenía que ver con esa clase. Tal vez podría traerla y presentársela

Charlie negó con la cabeza. A menos que fuera rubia, sangrepura y se llamara Draco Malfoy no iba a interesarse en ella.

-es una buena idea-Hermione parecía animada por la opción-creo que de todos la mejor me parece ella. Además podríamos hacerlo parecer una invitada normal-agregó para la desgracia de Ginny. Su hermana había ofrecido que invitaran al capitán de las avispas de Wimbourne, Joseph Fisher, un chico al que ninguno de ellos conocía salvo ella, bueno y Harry lo había visto una que otra vez en su vida.

-no tienen que hacer eso-dijo entrando a la cocina-tampoco es que me fuera a enamorar de ella, ni casarme y mucho menos darle pequeños y hermosos hijos-tomó un vaso de gaseosa y se retiró tranquilamente antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

-vamos, Ares. Más rápido-gritó Draco al dragón sobre el que volaba

Detrás de él una horda de aurores lo seguía mientras lanzaban hechizos aturdidores. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la frontera con Hungría, desde allí no podrían atacarlo sin pedir una orden que por estar en fin de semana tardaría más en llegar.

Llevaba meses planeando todo y no podía arruinarse por nada.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

_al final sí lo hicieron_

Hablando con Fleur se encontraba una chica castaña que no dejaba de sonreír ante cada cosa que decía ella. Era evidente que esa era la famosa Danielle y lo confirmó cuando su cuñada se la presentó animada.

La chica era bonita, no iba a negarlo, pero la verdad era que ella le era indiferente, tal y como lo habían sido todas las personas que había conocido desde que volvió a Inglaterra.

Tal vez Malfoy lo había jodido tanto que ahora era asexuado.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su objetivo. Debajo de él, su dragón, sí ahora tenía un Dragón, gemía por el cansancio.

-tranquilo-dio un suave beso detrás de su oreja-no queda mucho

No habían descansado más que un par de veces en todo el camino desde Rumania hasta Londres. Pero no había tiempo. Tenía que llegar allí antes de que la semana se venciera y emitieran una orden de arresto en su contra para Inglaterra. Si no lo hacia lo llevarían a Azkaban y sacrificarían Ares. No podía darse ese lujo. Ya no solo por él, sino por el joven dragón que tenía a su cuidado.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Estaba recostado en su silla con la voz de Danielle sonando en la lejanía. La escuchaba explicarle que su familia se sorprendió mucho cuando les dijo que quería ser profesora y que casi se mueren cuando se enteraron que había sido aceptada en Betabounx para dar Creaturas mágicas para avanzados, que era donde se enseñaban las creaturas oscuras como dementores o gorros rojos. Pero no podía concentrarse en mucho más. Sabía que la mujer estaba filtreando con él, no se necesitaba ser un genio para eso, pero la verdad era que le daba muy igual.

-pero bueno. ¿por qué no me hablas de ti? Fleur me contó que viniste aquí después de que te despidieron de tu trabajo como cuidador de Dragones

-sí

-Hermione me contó que fue por un altercado con tu jefe. Que no había sido del todo tu culpa

-mmm…

-Molly me explicó que ellos siempre han sido tu amor verdadero y por eso…

-¿acaso hablaste con toda mi familia sobre mí?-Danielle abrió los ojos sorprendida

-no, solo ellas me contaron para estar preparada

-¿por qué? Yo no sé nada de ti. bueno aparte de lo que cuentas. Pero no sé si eres una loca asesina en serie que secuestra a sus parejas y los extermina. Tampoco sé qué hiciste para conseguir un trabajo en Betabounx, pudiste disparar al anterior maestro y yo no voy y hablo con tus padres para... para…

¿Acaso esa cosa que se acercaba volando era un jodido dragón?

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Draco visualizó al montón de personas en la parte de abajo. Sabía que eran muchos pero en serio no esperó que fueran tantos. Parecía como si todo el mundo mágico se hubiese congregado en ese lugar para un almuerzo familiar con ropa… ¿elegante?

Pasó la mano por el cuello de Ares, nervioso.

Algo le decía que ese no era un simple almuerzo.

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Todas las personas comenzaron a correr conforme el dragón se acercaba. Charlie no lo hizo. Junto a él se quedaron Harry, el nuevo jefe de aurores, y sus hermanos, George porque no quería perderse la diversión, Ron porque no pensaba dejarlos solos y Bill, porque confiaba en que ese no era un dragón salvaje y porque quería asesinar a quien hubiese arruinado la boda de su cuñada, bueno, Percy no se quedó, pero él nunca lo hacia.

El dragón se detuvo en medio de la carpa, la cual cayó bajo su peso. Y en ese momento Charlie lo reconoció.

-¿eso no es un Ridgerback no…?-comenzó su hermanito. Pero Charlie estaba demasiado ocupado.

-¿Ares?-se acercó al dragón-dónde está…

-¿una voltereta en el aire? ¿en serio?-escuchó una voz conocida levantándose desde atrás de una mesa-siempre has sido arrogante, pero eso ya fue pasarse

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Harry. Charlie era el único que no parecía perturbado por la presencia del chico.

Todos sus hermanos, y Harry, volvieron a levantar sus varitas apuntando al rubio

-sí soy yo, pero les aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación muy lógica

-claro que sí.-Bill se acercó unos pasos-escuchaste de la boda y viniste a arruinarla

-¡no! Yo no sé de ninguna boda, solo vine a buscar a Charlie para hablar con él. Claro, a menos que sea él quien se va a casar porque... ¿te vas a casar?-Draco lo miró atemorizado

-no. Pero allí dentro está mi cita ¿sabes?

-¿cita?-el rubio dos pasos hacia atrás sin ocultar que se sentía herido-tienes una cita. Me alegro por ti. solo quería revisar que ya hubieses dejado de llorar en los rincones por lo que te hice. Pero mira que ya eres feliz, ambos somos felices. Y por eso me voy. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

El dragón se cubrió la cabeza con las orejas como si no quisiera seguir viendo a su dueño pasar vergüenza ante todas esas personas.

-que estén bien.

-Alto-Harry gritó con su tono de jefe de aurores

-bien, Potter. No tengo tiempo para esto-se montó sobre la espalda de Ares- Mañana tendrás mucho que hacer conmigo ¿sabes? Tengo cargos por robar a un dragón en Rumania. Conducir material robado en más de cinco países de europa y creo que tengo como seis ordenes de extradición que llegarán a tu oficina mañana por la mañana. Creo que también tengo un cargo por romper el estatuto del secreto porque Ares quiso saludar a unos muggles en un avión con una pequeña llamarada. Y al ser mortífago creo que esos cargos serían maximizados exponencial mente.

-y justo ahora estoy cansado porque he montado a un dragón durante más de dos días y solo nos detuvimos para comer un par de veces, literalmente, y cuando llego estoy en medio de una boda donde nadie me quiere y paso la vergüenza más grande de mi vida porque…-miró a Charlie-tienes razón, siempre la tuviste

Charlie vio como Harry levantaba su varita con el fin de atacar a Malfoy y mostrar sus nuevas cualidades para controlar a un dragón, obviamente estas iban incluidas con una gran capacidad de hacerles daño, y lo detuvo levantando la mano.

-Harry voy a hablar a solas con él, luego podrás apresarlo y meterlo en la peor celda que tengas si es lo que quieres.-se dirigió a Draco-Vamos, Malfoy. Hablemos en mi habitación.

-no podemos.-miró a Ares-se asusta con los desconocidos

-o por dios-Ron parecía estar a punto de mostrar sus habilidades como asesino de dragones

-puede que tú no entiendas a los dragones. Pero ellos son animales sensibles, que cuando se ven en peligro deciden atacar.

-bien, lo llevaremos a la parte delantera de la casa. Allí podrá descansar mientras nosotros hablamos.

-Además, antes de alejarme de él quiero tener la seguridad de que pase lo que pase conmigo, no le harán daño a mi dragón.

-¿estás exigiendo algo, Malfoy? ¿quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer con un dragón que tú robaste?

-me da igual. Tienen que asegurármelo. Si me llevan a Azkaban, Ares estará seguro en un lugar bueno y lo más alejado posible de Rumania

-no voy a hacer eso-Harry dijo

-bien, entonces-pasó la mano por el cuello del dragón-vamos, Ares.

El dragón se quedó anclado en el suelo a pesar de la orden de Draco. Él se acercó al lado izquierdo del dragón y dijo tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy.

-vamos, Draco. Hasta él quiere que hables conmigo

-¿estás seguro?-el chico murmuró a Ares, quien parecio darle una respuesta a Draco porque después él bajó del dragón

»no le hagan daño

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Draco siguió a Charlie por todo el camino hacia su habitación. Solo se detuvieron un par de veces, una por la señora Weasley preguntándole por el dragón, y la otra por una francesa castaña que le preguntó, si eso era un Ridderback joven y cómo era que alguien podía montarlo como si fuera su mascota. Supuso que era la dichosa cita por que todos parecían encantados con el contacto entre Charlie y ella. Y se alegró al ver la fría respuesta de Charlie.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, que parecía tener dos camas pero se veía muy pequeña para ser siquiera de una persona, el pelirrojo se sentó sobre una de las camas y dijo lentamente.

-ahora quiero que me digas para qué viniste aquí

-ya te lo dije. Quería confirmar si estabas bien y de paso mostrarte las grandes habilidades de Ares. ¿no soy un buen profesor?-intentó presumir pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía actual como lo hacia normalmente

-Ares es un gran dragón-Charlie se recostó sobre la cama y Draco no pudo evitar notar la piel expuesta en el cuello-pero no creo que hayas venido solo por eso. ¿pusiste en peligro tu relación fructífera con Robertson solo para presumir? No eres tan tonto, Malfoy

-¿qué si lo hubiese hecho por ti?-dijo en su último arranque de valentía. No tenía muchos y no podía desperdiciarlos cada vez que aparecían-¿cambiaría algo?

-a qué te refieres con venir por mí, Malfoy. Querías venir a divertirte mientras… ¿cómo fue que dijiste? Lloro en las esquinas

Ahí se fue toda su valentía

-déjame irme, hablaré con Robertson e intentaré…

Su mano fue apresada por la de Charlie, quien había atravesado la pequeña habitación hasta estar cerca de él.

-Malfoy, esta vez necesito que me digas las cosas en español y no en el retorcido idioma Slytherin que esperas que yo entienda. Si no me dejas las cosas claras desde ahora, me vas a perder

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-vuelve con tu novia. Igual estabas muy bien antes de que yo llegara con mi dragón a estropearlo todo

-¿qué pasa si te digo que no estaba bien?-Charlie lo arrinconó-¿qué harías, Malfoy?

Draco sintió como sus pantalones se iban haciendo más y más apretados conforme sentía el aliento del pelirrojo sobre su cara.

-Charlie… -gimió

-no, Malfoy. Tienes que decirme lo que quieres. No haré nada si no me dices.

Draco sintió la dureza de Charlie contra su cadera y estuvo tentado a restregarse contra ella tal y como lo haría una perra en celo.

No lo hizo, en lugar se eso se removió y lo alejó de él.

-quiero que me escuches, Charlie. Eso es lo que quiero

-no hay problema-volvió a acostarse sobre la cama

La verdad, Draco ni siquiera había planeado que haría en ese momento. En su mente habían dos opciones, llegaba y Charlie lo echaba o llegaba y la familia del pelirrojo lo echaba, bueno tenía la esperanza de que existiera la opción de que Charlie le aceptara nuevamente pero era algo como bajar de Ares y luego ser besado por su ex novio. No había tenido en cuenta que había algo en la mitad.

Optó por decir la verdad

-me caes mejor que Ares, pero no se lo digas porque se va a enojar. Odio las películas de Star Wars, no me parecen interesantes. Prefiero a Kirk por encima de Picard y me parece que tú debes tener un problema mental solo por ser capaz de creer que Picard en su mejor día podría compararse con James T Kirk. El mejor pedazo de cuando Harry conoció a Sally es el final, no el orgasmo, pero me gusta repetirlo porque tu cara de fastidio es graciosa y porque siempre que veo el final no puedo evitar echarme a llorar.

Charlie se levantó de la cama. Ahora su mirada era de duda. Draco supo que él no estaba entendiendo nada

»No me gustan las palomitas dulces. Tampoco los globos. Cuando comencé a trabajar odiaba los dragones y también a Ares. Odio cuando te pones de verde, te hace ver extraño y también el marrón. Detesto con todo mi ser cuando utilizas la chaqueta de cuero porque veo como las miradas se detienen en ti y no es porque yo deje de llamar la atención sino porque sé que tú lo haces y temo que si lo haces encuentres a la persona indicada para ti y decidas dejar a este estúpido intento de mortífago.

-¿qué mierda?

-dijiste que me escucharías. Te amo.-ahora las lágrimas escurrían por su mejilla-Cuando te envié la carta, sí te había elegido a ti y había empacado las maletas para irme del apartamento, pero Robertson atacó a Ares y amenazó con sacrificarlo si me iba. No podía permitir eso. no…-limpió las lagrimas de su cara con fuerza-no era justo con él.

-¿con quien?

-no creo que estés insinuando que me refiero al maldito de Robertson, Weasley

*-*-*CW/DM*-*-*

Charlie se rió. Se rió como no lo había hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo. Extrañaba a Draco, sus ocurrencias, su extraña capacidad de hacer sarcasmos pero completa incapacidad de entender cuando alguien se lo hacía (no se podía tragar que alguien tuviese la osadia de hacerle eso), extrañaba sus insultos disimulados con ese común arrastrar de palabras. Lo extrañaba.

Y tal vez fue eso lo que lo hizo perdonarlo con tanta facilidad, tomarlo por la cintura y besar sus labios como si fuese un sediento que encontró la mejor fuente de agua. Draco le respondió de la misma forma, se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo, le tomó el cuello, y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos rojos detrás de su nuca.

Se separaron tras unos segundos y volvieron a darse un beso casto sobre los labios.

-no te mentí

-lo sé

Volvieron a unir sus labios en esa danza donde expresaban lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y les agradecería mucho más si comentaran. <strong>

Pd: si tuve algún error ortográfico, gramático e incluso temporal les agradecería que me dijeran.

Que les valla bien...


End file.
